


Those Silent Kisses

by Vino_Shakira



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vino_Shakira/pseuds/Vino_Shakira
Summary: 那些沉寂的吻，正期待着得到回音。





	Those Silent Kisses

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

地点：孤独堡垒-个人终端

时间：保存于■■年■月■日■:■

权限：最高保密级别

（仅卡尔·艾尔身份认证后可见）

日志标题：The date of the bat kiss

那个奇妙的吻降临在狼藉的废墟之间，与人们臆想中应有的粉红泡泡场景搭不上半点关系。这是一场出人意料的甜美事故。

五小时前，我们都遍体鳞伤，我搀着他，他靠着我，我们像初学步行的连体婴儿一般，跌跌撞撞地穿过坍塌的水泥块和扭曲的钢筋。

我的眼前仿佛下起了雾，视野里的残破建筑东倒西歪，模糊不清。通讯器好好地塞在耳朵里，但传来的对话声却像一只调皮的蜻蜓，在旁边忽上忽下忽远忽近地飘着，怎么也捉不到尾巴。

但不知为何，他的喘息声异常清晰。他的侧脸挨着我的耳廓，冰凉的面具轻轻刮蹭着我的皮肤。肩膀上的重量越来越沉，我勉力向前走着，却在恍惚间听到了他的拦阻：“哎——克拉克，停一停。”

那声音听起来轻得像树叶飘落时的叹息，我一度怀疑自己是否产生奇异的幻想，但身体还是遵从了指令，踉跄着停下脚步。

“怎么？”我含混地咕哝着，连自己都不确定从嘴里吐出的还是不是这个单词。为了支撑他的体重，我的一只手臂穿过他腋下紧紧地揽着他——这样的姿势，让我一转头就对上了他醺醺然的双眼，苍白柔软的脸颊遍布着黑色污渍与干涸的血。那勾起的嘴角像极一条正在舒展的猫尾巴。

他云里雾里般念叨了几句西式口音的英文，或许还无视语法规则地在美式英文句子中混入了西班牙俚语。像是“美人，我感觉自己现在烂醉如泥”【注1】。他的眼神逐渐涣散，忽然体力不支地向前歪倒。我还没有反应过来，我们的嘴唇便胶着相贴，他整个上半身都扑进了我的怀里。他陷入了酣沉的短眠，对这起意外中的意外浑然不觉。

在将他送去治伤后，我躺进了堡垒的医疗舱清除身上的微量氪石粉末。泡在粘稠的化学液体中回想起这些的时候，依然会心跳加速，脸颊发烫。我可以肯定，往后的日复一日，看到他那如同干渴的玫瑰花瓣的双唇时，尘埃与铁锈混杂的温热气息就会气势汹汹地从回忆里冒头，贯穿我的鼻腔。

实际上，这不过是蝙蝠侠因失血过多和轻度脑震荡做出的无意之举。在他对这件事一无所知的情况下还念念不忘显然很不明智。

迄今为止，我只在两个女孩身上体会过类似的冲动，一个是拉娜，另一个是露易丝。难道我是个双性恋？拉奥在上，如果这是真的，希望蝙蝠侠暂时不要知道这个吻的存在和我的性取向。他肯定是个直男，如果发现起因是他，可能会为了避免进一步误解而减少和我的接触:(

在情感问题上我一向不是好手，我需要和露易丝约个时间谈谈，也许这位明智的友人能给我提供帮助。现在我该回去赶稿了。

【注1：引用的西班牙俚语：estar como una cuba 烂醉如泥】

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

地点：孤独堡垒-个人终端

时间：最后编辑于■■年■月■日22:17

权限：最高保密级别

（仅卡尔·艾尔身份认证后可见）

日志标题：[未输入]

氪星人在漫长的发展中，对性取向早就没有了明确的规定，生育法典让我的族人不必进行交配也能繁衍生息。我也是由法典培育出的，用地球的观念来形容，更接近“试管婴儿”。

露易丝听我大略说完氪星的婚姻及生育史时频频感叹，说“要是地球上有这么个法典，将是平权历史上的重大转折”。她一边说一边切，叉子底下的那块牛排都快被她充满遗憾的餐刀给碎/尸了。

在坦白了昨日的经历后，她显然大为惊讶，但很快就被饶有兴致的眼神所替代：“你们平时是怎么相处的？以前你几乎从没提过。”

我试着和她说了一些“蝙蝠事迹”。例如，在我感叹“有个偏执狂朋友真好”的时候，他在通讯器另一端哼起了《Friend Like You》【注2】；他为我打破了坚守的戒律，只为了把那颗子弹送进我的身体，阻止布莱尼亚克控制我做出暴行；他嘴上说着“你要是又因此遇到危险，我可不会来救你”，但当我陷入危机的时候他却是第一个赶到现场的人……

露易丝的表情逐渐从好奇变得麻木，听到最后她甚至朝我痛苦地翻了个白眼。还没问清楚她为什么做出这种反应，我就听到了三条街外的求救声。从火灾现场回来后，桌子上已经放了零钱，服务生正在收拾餐具，礼貌地示意我拿走那只千纸鹤：“这是那位女士留给您的。”

我打开这只由采访手记上匆忙撕下的纸折成的小东西，上面写着露易丝被火灾打断的未尽之言。她告诉我要勇敢地去追求自己所爱，“那位先生可能是全天下最难搞定的人了，但你也是，所以没什么好怕的”。

她真是个好姑娘。希望她以后能遇上一个比我这糟糕的前任棒得多的爱人。感谢露易丝，感谢我与她曾经的相遇。

之后我回到家里，不受干扰地赶完了稿件。大都会异常安宁，没有罪犯试图抢劫银行，也没有人为了见我从天台上跳下来。但我总觉得心里不踏实，以至于无法入眠。所以我到堡垒来写这些没人能发现的日志，这能有效地让我冷静下来。

我猜我的心神不宁有今晚的哥谭一份功劳。与我的城市相反，那里似乎有点太热闹了，布鲁斯的心跳都比平时的要快一些。他的伤还没好，小丑又越狱了。布鲁斯一直没有请求援助，其实就是在警告我“目前还不需要你插手”。

我们已经为此争吵过很多次了，他很少愿意在能独自处理好这些的时候让我帮忙。有时候他简直强硬得像个混蛋。

等等，感觉情况有点不对劲。

哥谭不该出现这样的声音，像是大型的机器人在活动关节。但是布鲁斯还是没有呼叫我或者联盟……到底发生了什xdntiahdknejdhsuvgywjn

[日志中断，系统默认保存当前进度]

[个人终端的输入界面遭受外力作用而损毁，正在修复中]

[修复完成]

……

[卡尔·艾尔申请使用医疗舱]

[进行身份验证，扫描结果：患者的DNA属于布鲁斯·韦恩，AKA蝙蝠侠，地球人，拥有孤独堡垒高级权限]

[验证成功，该申请予以通过]

[已提供最佳治疗方案，药剂配置中，请将患者放入舱内]

[是否将患者的医疗情况与个人终端同步连接，确认后将每隔十秒对患者身体数据进行更新并共享传输]

[已确认，进入深度治疗]

……

[卡尔·艾尔与医疗舱舱壁产生了皮肤接触，系统判定为对能否打开医疗舱的询问，但被指挥官否认]

[重新判定中]

[智能化提示：系统得出结论，这是一个吻。]

[智能化提示：系统根据地球上的婚姻习俗进行分析后，建议在患者醒来时，通过医疗舱内部面板提醒对方：“堡垒总指挥官卡尔·艾尔曾隔着医疗舱壁亲吻您的额头”]

[是否确认？]

[该建议已被否决]

【注2：新52漫画剧情引用，原作未说明哼的是什么歌，此处曲目为作者脑补：

JAWS-《Friend Like You》歌词节选↓

“I could use a friend like you，Save the world I've come in to. 我将和你并肩，拯救这个我深深沉迷的世界。”】

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

地点：孤独堡垒-个人终端

时间：保存于■■年■月■日05:30

权限：最高保密级别

（仅卡尔·艾尔身份认证后可见）

日志标题：It was an off night

距离布鲁斯被我送进医疗舱已经过去了将近七个小时。他的情况基本稳定下来了。

今夜…不，昨夜真是一个糟糕的夜晚。

他的心跳从我的耳边消失的那一秒，我的脑子顿时一片空白，跨越半个地球接住从半空坠落的蝙蝠侠之后也依然如此。

确认布鲁斯还活着，并且还算清醒，只是心脏暂时停滞了一秒后，我强迫自己冷静下来，免得热视线把在场的所有建筑都劈成两半。

他在坠落的时候，就已经按下了通讯器上自动向联盟发送紧急求救讯息的按钮，巴里在处理手持火箭筒的双面人和小丑女，戴安娜忙着痛打贝恩，哈尔暂时控制住了卢瑟偷运来哥谭的一批重型机甲——突袭蝙蝠侠并导致他从天台上掉下来的罪魁祸首。

见鬼，卢瑟居然和小丑联手，把大半个阿卡姆的罪犯都放出来了。

布鲁斯开始不耐烦地挣扎起来。他还带着两根断掉的肋骨和好几处严重的淤伤和骨折！可是他毫不犹豫地从我的双臂之间一跃而起，用钩爪枪荡向了硝烟滚滚的哥谭。

如果我想的话，我可以在那时就拦住他，强行带走他，把他在一秒钟内送到堡垒接受治疗，就不会有现在的痛苦和担忧。

但我知道我永远都没办法让他停下来。我将年复一年目送他展开漆黑的双翼，带着根深蒂固的伤痕义无反顾地飞向他的归宿，把灵魂中的血与火毫无保留地投进他的故乡。

我能做的只有与他并肩作战。如果他愿与我同道，我会向他保证，我会在他面前这般发誓：布鲁斯，我将对你不离不弃。【注3】

……

（出现大段无法识别具体含义，且不符合已知所有语法的文字，40%为氪星字母，20%为火星单词【注4】，剩余成分初步判定为多种地球语言。）

……

情感一旦过载到让人失控，就恨不得要用自己掌握的所有语言来抒发。我甚至想用聂鲁达的诗歌来赞美他：“你的眼睛深处燃烧着千万霞光，秋天的枯叶绕着你的灵魂旋转”。

要是布鲁斯知道我写出了这么一堆不知所云的东西来剖白自己对他的感情，估计会免费赠送成打的“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”。

如果再过两个小时布鲁斯还没有醒，我就跟佩里请假，待在堡垒陪他。不知道佩里又要换个什么花样来吼我。

[提示：患者数据已更新]

[患者已经恢复意识，试图启动医疗舱内部面板的强制脱出程序，建议进行沟通并阻止]

谢天谢地！布鲁斯有精力去调节控制面板，看来已经好多了。就算他再拆两个面板也无所谓。

[系统因患者的异常操作出现紊乱，出现未知错误]

嗯？

[系统因未知错误将卡尔·艾尔曾否决的建议施行]

[患者已停止启动强制脱出程序的异常操作]

[智能化提示：现在他知道您试图吻他了]

WTF dnsjsbhsjwkanb

[日志进度已保存]

[个人终端的输入界面遭受外力作用而损毁，正在修复中。系统将把设备的两次非自然损毁原因记录进每日提醒事项]

[修复完成]

……

[卡尔·艾尔申请打开医疗舱]

[身份验证成功，系统正在分析患者数据]

[结论符合医疗舱终止运行标准，申请予以通过]

[治疗舱已打开]

（以下内容于■■年■月■日06:18插入）

天啊。他知道了。

但是他一点反应都没有。

像往常那样平静地道谢，平静地穿上制服，平静地接受我送他回去的提议。我几乎要绝望了。系统说布鲁斯确实看到了那个提示，那他没有回应的缘由也可想而知。

我解下披风，小心地把这层红色的织物一寸寸笼罩在他身上。艳丽的色泽在他比例完美的身躯上潺潺流淌。

我抱着他从北极的冰面上起飞，力度尽我所能地轻柔，像捧着一束玫瑰花，连花蕊上沾染的露水都不忍心让其落下。他的呼吸有点乱，也许是因为重伤初愈的身体一时难以承受高速的飞行。我为此感到一阵撕裂心脏般的悲伤。

这是我第二次为了从北极到哥谭的距离太长而忿忿不平。（说起来我还不小心捏碎了两回个人终端的键盘）

我降落在韦恩庄园，把布鲁斯放归哥谭的地面。他站稳后立刻把身上裹着的披风扯下来还给我，那粗暴的动作看得我胆战心惊，深怕那代表他得知我隐瞒的秘密后对我的不满。他向我道别，干脆利落地转身就走，脚步急切好像赶着要去做什么事情。黑色披风的锯齿状边缘被他过大的动作幅度掀起，扫过我的鼻尖。

我心神震动，忍不住用超级速度轻轻握住那顽皮的披风下摆，在上面落下一吻。我再次闻到了尘埃与铁锈的气息，从我的回忆里延伸到现实，牵动我难耐的心脏。

又是一个巨大的错误，一个沉寂的吻。

【注3：这台词是漫画无限危机第三期中对白节选（官方会玩），作者主页中有截图发布，有兴趣可以看看原作。】

【注4：老动画里克拉克和囧叔的关系挺好的，于是据此假设他学过火星文。】

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

地点：私人手机

时间：最后编辑于■■年■月■日10:24

权限：密码锁定

日志标题：无

昨晚的稿子通过了审核，现在要忙的只有哥谭昨夜受袭的报道。一次又一次地回忆昨晚的痛苦遭遇让我精疲力尽，整个早上都心不在焉。

系统的出错和布鲁斯的沉默尤其让我不安。难道他完全没有往那方面想？这说不通，他睡过的超模比我弄坏的键盘还要多，不可能连这点事情都想不到。

也许我今晚可以去哥谭看望他，并挑明这一切。与其忍受这种进退两难的境地，还不如像露易丝说的那样“勇敢地去追求自己所爱”。

慢着，为什么他的心跳声在向大都会移动？

（二十分钟后）

越来越近了。

布鲁斯在上楼。他乘坐电梯时没有和随便哪个部门的姑娘调情。电梯停了，开门，他向我们这边走来，因为受了伤，脚步有点虚浮。他的怀里抱着一束玫瑰花，我闻到了香味。

他穿着我见过的最好的西装，那些他曾在晚宴上穿过的所谓高档货通通比不上这一套的光彩夺目。领结，袖扣，锃亮的皮鞋，他就像个全副武装的国王，优雅地踏进了自己的疆界。

他在和我的同事们打招呼，还跟露易丝来了个拥抱。但是没有把花给她。他东瞧西看，似乎在装模作样的寻找着什么。我甚至不敢跟他对视。

但布鲁斯忽然停止了徘徊，发出一声欢呼：“嘿！我可算找到你了。”

周围的议论声戛然而止。所有人屏息凝神，看他到底要把那象征着荣耀与青睐的花束交到哪一位幸运儿的手上。

他向这边走过来了。

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

地点：克拉克·肯特的内心视角

时间：于■■年■月■日10:25同步更新

权限：心理屏障

（火星人的特殊能力可突破）

标题：待定

见鬼，布鲁斯抽走了我的手机。

他俏皮地眨着眼睛，满脸无辜地把手机面朝下盖在桌上：“Belleza, cell phone are not as fun as me.『美人（西班牙语），手机可没有我好玩。』”

拉奥在上。离我的格子间不到半米远的吉米已经开始吹口哨了，听旋律应该是《What makes you beautiful》。

那束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰衬得他脸色愈发苍白，布鲁斯把花递给我，晨露散发的清凉与花香一起扑鼻而来，其间还有他身上香水的味道：前调像风信子，中调像桔梗花，后调像迷迭香。

“从韦恩庄园的花园里摘的，由我的管家特供——你愿意收下吗？”他的声音有点紧绷，露出了走进此地以来最真挚的微笑。

“我太他妈愿意了。你这个混蛋。”我咬牙切齿地小声嘀咕着，将那束花一把接过，狠狠压在了我可怜的手机上。两天前的我被那个出乎意料的吻给骗得晕头转向，完全没想到他正等着我上套呢。我竟然能忘了，他可是蝙蝠侠，怎么会在失血过多和轻度脑震荡的情况下失去理智呢？

看着他志得意满的表情，我忍不住做出了我早就该做的事情——揪住他那完美的领结，把他那张比玫瑰花还漂亮的嘴用自己的唇舌堵上。

现在，我们之间的吻不再沉寂。整个星球日报都能作证这法式舌吻亲出来的水声有多么响。旁边的人鼓掌起哄的音量大到几乎掀掉了天花板。

一吻终了，我贴在他的耳边模仿蝙蝠侠的嗓音低声说道：“布鲁斯·韦恩，这是你做的选择，你没有反悔的机会。不然我就用‘从楼上跳下去’来威胁超人摘一颗星星扔到你家的院子里。”

他毫无风度地大笑起来，用正版的蝙蝠侠音调凑近我的脸颊应道：“好啊，克拉克，那我就拿对正义联盟的资助来逼迫蝙蝠侠，如果你敢始乱终弃，他就会把蝙蝠镖钉在你卧室的床头恐吓你。”

好在周围足够喧闹，没有别的任何人听见这番惊世骇俗的言论。“说不定哪天他们会在我们的床上滚到一起去呢。”我煞有其事地往下说。这是必然会应验的预测。

他赞同地点点头：“那我们一定得抢在他们之前做这件事。”

说完这句话，布鲁斯趁旁人谈论的声音还没有变弱到不足以掩护我们的交谈时，把我从座位上拖起来往外跑。我回头看了一眼，佩里正痛苦地朝我翻白眼——和露易丝那天的反应如出一辙，还挥着手喊道：“肯特，度你的蜜月去吧！他会想办法给你放个长假的！”

我带着满脸的傻笑和他一起冲进电梯，又被汹涌的人流挤进角落。我挨着他，他牵着我，我们像摔跤以后刚爬起来的连体婴儿一般，跌跌撞撞地走出电梯门和这栋大楼，倒在了他豪华轿车的后座上。

这回我的眼前没有雾。布鲁斯没有流血也没有脑震荡。他的眼睛依旧醺醺然如蜜酒，嘴唇如我所料像干渴的玫瑰花。阿尔弗雷德坐在驾驶位发出的咳嗽声并没有真正起到警示作用，更像是善意的调侃。我紧紧地将他的整个上半身抱进怀里，他稳定的心跳与我胸腔中的跃动产生了汹涌的共鸣。

这个场景必将成为开端和导线，成为我在往后能够拥有他和不得不失去他的所有岁月中，最为耀眼的回忆之一。

正如那些沉寂的吻，以及获得的美好回音。

－END－

彩蛋

地点：私人手机-备忘录

时间：最后编辑于■■年■月■日13:14

权限：公开

标题：无

我一定要提醒布鲁斯空出时间来，看看我拷贝到蝙蝠洞的生育法典相关资料。这东西虽然叫作“生育法典”，但它并不能让人类男性生孩子。再不纠正他，他就要把氪星人专用避/孕/套的制作方案提上日程了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.[氪星科技制造的系统并没有那么容易出现紊乱。据某位不愿透露姓名的AI（乔·艾尔）表示，是他在关键时刻接管系统，制造了系统出错的假象］
> 
> [智能化提示：恋爱中的氪星人可能比氪星人工智能还要傻，这种时候一定要提供适当的帮助，有助于氪星人族群的繁衍生息]
> 
> 2.风信子 花语：点燃生命，享受人生
> 
> 桔梗花 花语：永恒的爱，无悔的爱
> 
> 迷迭香 花语：留住你对我的回忆


End file.
